Calypso Academy
Calypso Academy is one of the many primary combat schools located in the kingdom and city of Atlas. Currently, Jordan Wetzlar, Auruma Orpimenta, Darach Realgar, and Iridia Enar-Tennan are students of Calypso Academy. At Calypso, all students are required to craft their own weapons. The headmaster of Calypso Academy is Professor Kali Dawn, who is a former member of the Atlesian Military's Special Operatives Unit. History Following the end of the Great War, the combat school Alsius Academy was opened up in Mantle in order to house and give guidance to warriors who fought during the war. After Alsius later reopened as Atlas Academy, the city of Atlas rapidly furthered its development, leading to the creation of many different combat schools within the city. Calypso, built on the edge of the city of Atlas, was one of these combat schools. Description Students with the aspiration to become Huntsmen, whose duty is to keep the peace within the world, strive to attend Calypso in order to learn the fundamentals of Huntsmen work and general combat. Students Calypso Academy is a residential or boarding-type school, with its students residing in dormitories on the campus if they so choose to. The school provides all living facilities, including hygiene, food, and laundry. However, students are not restricted to the campus outside of lessons and frequently spend their weekends in the city of Atlas. Being a primary combat school, acceptance into Calypso relies merely on income. Students who are not able to afford tuition are eligible for a loan from the Atlesian government. Dress Code For males, the Calypso Academy uniform consists of blue vests trimmed with white stripes, along with white dress shirts, red plaid ties, and navy blue khaki pants. For females, the uniform is relatively the same, with only a few alterations. Instead of navy blue khaki pants, females wear red plaid skirts matching the pattern of their ties, along with navy blue stockings. Some variations of the uniform exist for both genders, including long sleeve vests as opposed to sleeveless vests. For females, stockings can vary in length. Students are given a bit of freedom to customize their attire. This includes wearing jackets over the uniform, rolling up the sleeves, or not wearing the vest at all. Students tend to avoid wearing their uniforms during combat practice. Curriculum Students are to attend classes at Calypso Academy for a minimum of 2 years before being able to graduate and attend one of the four Huntsman Academies in Remnant. Students attend lectures given by staff members on various topics intended to prepare them for their eventual work as Huntsmen and Huntresses. The classes available at Calypso are: *'Basics of Weaponry', taught by Professor Pyre Phaestus. **'Dust Studies', while not a dedicated class, is overseen by Professor Phaestus. *'Sparring', taught by Professor Nysus Merlot. *'Grimm Studies', taught by Professor Arcadius Evergreen. *'Biology/Environmental Studies', taught by Professor Veloda Kore. *'World History', taught by Professor Kratias Macedica. Location Calypso lies somewhere on the edge of the city of Atlas, making the trip from Mantle easier for many students and their families, as many students attending Calypso come from Mantle. Campus TBA Category:Settings